


Nervous, preview

by hsgold



Category: Shiall - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Nervous, Niall Horan - Freeform, Shawn Mendes The Album, Shiall, shawn mendes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 07:49:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18069470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hsgold/pseuds/hsgold
Summary: we all know ‘nervous’ is about Niall, right? here’s an AU about what happened that Sunday, at that café.





	Nervous, preview

**Author's Note:**

> it’s just an idea. I might do something about this sometime

_._

_“We walked in the rain  
A couple blocks to your apartment“_

_._

He did it, and after a couple of weeks, he had finally formed a decent conversation with the adorable blond. Neither of them seemed to notice the time, and Shawn had suddenly been in the café for longer than planned; It was time to close. The streets were dark, and of course, for the luck of both, it was raining. After making sure everything was well closed, they found themselves walking side by side under the rainy sky. Neither of them complained, though.

_._

_“You told me to come inside”_

_._

"My apartment is around here. You can come inside for a moment, if you want. There ... you can dry yourself. I don’t know” the blonde proposed, shrugging. Shawn did not think twice, and immediately accepted.

.

“ _Caught me staring in your eyes_  
_And I'm not usually like this_  
_But I like what you're doing to me_  
_Ah, what you're doing to me”_

_._

He couldn’t help it, he really couldn’t. The pair of blue eyes that belonged to Niall were one of the most precious works of art he had ever had the opportunity to appreciate. And for the same reason, he did not see the ability to turn his own eyes away from them. They captivated him, way too much. Niall noticed. Shawn blushed, and the blond as always, just smiled at him.

 


End file.
